White Christmast
by HatsuChibi
Summary: Yamada Nina adalah seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun, yang sedang bingung akan perasaannnya terhadap anak laki -laki yang selalu membuatnya kesal,Zero. Awalnya mereka adalah teman, Namun, Pesta Dansa di Malam Natal mengubah segalanya, perasaannya menjadi jelas. Dan ternyata ia sebenarnya...


Hello! I'm Newbie, This is My Second Fanfic

Hope you enjoy it guys!

**Mamotte Lollipop©Michiyo Kikuta**

**White Chrismast©Hatsu Chibi**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

_"Um,Zero ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan polos. _

_"Nina, se,sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu" Kata Zero terbata-bata._

_"Eh?" Ucapku dengan bingung._

_"Nina, Apakah kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Zero dengan serius. Aku pun maju mendekati Zero. Tetapi sebelum Aku mendekat, kakiku tersangkut akar pohon._

_"Aku juga su-" BRUKK!_

BRUKK! Aku pun terbangun dari mimpi dan menyadari bahwa aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku.

"Huh? Aku mimpi Zero menyatakan cinta padaku?" Ucapku sambil menempelkan tangan ke pipiku yang memerah.

"NINA! Cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat sekolah, bodoh" Teriak seseorang dari depan rumahku.

Aku langsung buru-buru melihat jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurku, Pukul 06.45. Oh tidak! Aku bisa telat ke sekolah. Uh, kepalaku pusing sekali, dan dingin sekali hari ini. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat. Aku pun langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah dan menemui anak laki-laki yang memanggilku tadi, Zero.

"Hey, Nina, Kau lama sekali. Kita bisa telat sampai di sekolah!" Kata Zero kasar.

"…"

Aku melihat wajah Zero, sepertinya tidak mungkin orang sekasar dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu tadi pagi, Huh, coba saja mimpi itu jadi kenyataan. Uwaaa! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Mana mungkin aku ingin orang seperti dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Walaupun aku berharap sedikit sih.

"Hey,Nina! Jangan diam saja! Kita beneran telat, Bodoh" Teriak Zero membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Iya,iya! Tapi dimana Ichi? Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ichi duluan, Katanya dia ada perlu di sekolah jadi dia berangkat lebih pagi." Jawab Zero sambil berlari bersamaku ke sekolah.

"Oh,"

_Di depan pintu gerbang SMA pukul 07.15…_

"Hah, hah, hah, untung saja kita tidak telat!" Kataku sambil kehabisan nafas.

"hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kau pucat sekali?" Tanya Zero.

"Huh? Oh? Aku tidak apa-apa hanya kehabisan nafas karena lari tadi," Jawabku sambil jalan menuju kelas. Hah? Zero mengkhawatirkanku, Apa mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan ya, Uwaaa!

"Baguslah kalau begitu, akan merepotkan jika kau sakit gara-gara lari bersamaku!" Kata Zero ketus.

"Siapa juga yang mau merepotkan kau, bodoh" Jawabku dengan kesal dan aku langsung berlari ke kelas.

Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Berharap Zero menyukaiku? Dengan sikap seperti itu tidak mungkin dia suka padaku.

"Oi! Pagi Ninaaaaa!" Sapa temanku, San. Dan langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, San, Pagi!" Balasku singkat.

" Nina, kau sudah pilih pasanganmu belum?" Tanya San antusias.

"Pasangan? Pasangan apa?" Tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Masa kau lupa sih? Pasangan untuk pesta dansa di malam Natal" Jawab San.

"Oh iya, Aku lupa! Bagaimana nih, San?!" Kataku dengan panik.

" Tenang Nina, masih ada 2 minggu lagi kok!" Kata San menenangkan Nina.

"Ayo, semuanya duduk ditempatnya masing-masing!" Suruh Bu guru. Aku pun langsung duduk di tempatku.

"Hey, Nina, kau sudah dapat pasangan belum?" bisik anak perempuan di sebelahku Rokka.

" Belum, Kau memangnya sudah, Rokka?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Aku juga belum, tapi sebentar lagi aku pasti mendapatkannya." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Oh," balasku singkat. Aku memperhatikan Rokka, Dia mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pink yang indah dan wajah yang disukai para siswa laki-laki di sekolah. Dia sangat populer, pasti banyak yang ingin pergi ke pesta dansa bersama dia. Aku jadi iri padanya. Lho? Bukankah dia sangat populer? Pasti banyak yang mengajaknya! Tapi kenapa dia bilang belum ya?

" Rokka," panggilku kepada Rokka yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Ada apa, Nina" tanya Rokka.

"Kau ingin mengajak seseorang ke pesta dansa ya?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Lho? Tau darimana kau?" Balasnya dengan muka yang memerah karena malu.

"Hah? Benar kau ingin mengajak seseorang? Siapa?" tanyaku dengan antusias. Tanpa sadar aku bertanya dengan suara keras. Seleruh murid di kelas pun melihat kepadaku.

"Yamada, Bagaimana jika Ibu mengajak kau untuk mengerjakan soal berikut di papan tulis?" kata Bu guru. Seluruh murid di kelas pun tertawa. Uh, ini memalukan! Aku pun maju ke depan kelas, tetapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mengerjakan soal itu.

"Maaf Bu, Saya tidak mengerti." Kataku kepada Bu Guru.

"Huh, Kau ini. Baik, sekarang balik ke tempat dudukmu dan dengarkan penjelasan Ibu" Suruhnya kepadaku.

"Baik." Balasku. Aku kembali ke tempat duduk.

" Kau ini apa-apaan sih teriak di dalam kelas, memalukan saja!" kata Zero yang duduk di depanku.

" Huh? Bukan urusanmu." balasku dingin.

"Memang bukan, Gadis aneh," Katanya.

"Maaf ya, Nina. Gara-gara aku kau jadi begini." Kata Rokka meminta maaf .

"Bukan salahmu kok,"Balasku.

"Memang bukan salah Rokka, Itu salahmu sendiri, Bodoh!" gumam Zero.

"Zero! Kau bilang apa barusan?!" kataku sambil memukul kepala Zero, pada saat aku memukul kepala Zero aku terjatuh bersama Zero. Seluruh kelas pun menertawai kami.

"Aww, Sakit tau!" Kata Zero smabil mengelus kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri membuatku marah," Balasku.

"ZERO! NINA! Temui ibu pulang sekolah ini, kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman! Mengerti?" Teriak BU guru.

"B-baik" Balas kami bersamaan.

_Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, TENG! TENG! TENG!_

"Nina! Ayo kita makan di atap!" Ajak Rokka dan San. Aku mengangguk dan langsung pergi bersama mereka. Pada saat makan, Rokka meminta maaf,"Nina, maaf ya gara-gara aku kau jadi dihukum tadi"

"Tidak kok, Bukan gara-gara kau kok! Ini gara-gara Zero yang selalu cari masalah denganku!" Jawabku kesal.

"Kalau kuperhatikan kau dan Zero selalu masuk kelas bersama ya?" tanya Rokka.

"Ah, itu karena rumahku dengan apartemen Zero dan Ichi berdekatan," Jawabku.

"Apa?! Rumahmu dekat dengan Ichi?" tanya Rokka yang tiba-tiba antusias.

"Eh? Iya memangnya kenapa Rokka?" tanyaku. Dia menanyakan soal Ichi, sebelumnya dia bilang ingin mengajak seseorang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" balasnya sambil minum jus dari kalengnya.

"Kau ingin mengajak Ichi ya?" godaku. Tiba-tiba Rokka tersedak jusnya dan mukanya memerah.

"Ugh, K,kau bilang apa barusan?!" kata Rokka terbata-bata.

"Jadi benar ya, Kau selama ini suka sama Ichi"godaku lagi.

"Uwaa! Sudah, sudah jangan di bahas lagi!" teriak Rokka. Aku dan San pun tertawa melihat Rokka seperti itu.

"Oh, ya Nina! Kau belum mempunyai pasangan ke pesta dansa kan?" tanya San.

"Iya, Aku bingung siapa yang harus aku ajak," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kau ajak Zero? Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat." Saran Rokka sambil membersihkan jusnya yang tumpah akibat dia tersedak tadi.

" Hah? Zero? Siapa yang mau pasangan dengan orang sedingin itu?!" kataku kesal.

"Tapi kukira Zero menyukaimu, Nina. Hanya saja dia malu mengungkapkannya." Kata San. DEGH! Mendengar perkataan San aku langsung mengingat mimpiku tadi pagi. Mungkinkah dia menyukaiku? Tapi dia sangat dingin padaku. Lho? Aku memikirkannya lagi, tidak,ini tidak mungkin, Apakah aku suka sama Zero? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan Zero, ada apa denganku. Uh, kepalaku pusing lagi seperti tadi pagi.

"NINA!" teriakan Rokka dan San membuyarkan khayalanku.

"Nina, kau ini kami panggil dari tadi tidak menjawab, dan kenapa mukamu merah sekali, Kau sedang memikirkan Zero ya?" Goda Rokka.

"Huh? Eh? Tidak bu-bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan," kataku terbata-bata.

" Uwaaa! Nina mukamu memerah! Apa jangan- jangan kau su-" kata Rokka tetapi langsung dipotong oleh Nina.

" Sudah! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel!" kata Nina.

"Kau duluan saja Nina, Aku dan San Ingin membicarakan soal gaun," kata Rokka

"Iya, Nina, Maaf ya, kau balik ke kelas sendirian." Kata San meminta maaf.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok" Balasku. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju tangga. Pada saat aku berlari di tangga, Aku terpeleset, BRUKKK!

* * *

Thanks For Reading it! Review please!

Wait the next chapter, okay?


End file.
